


Starlight, Starbright

by Meatball42



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Your Average Relationship, Pregnancy, Pregnancy is not actually all sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are definitely downsides to sleeping with Sherlock Holmes, but somehow, they just make the good points shine brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight, Starbright

Joan groaned her disapproval as she was unwillingly pulled from her slumber by a tickling sensation below her belly button. "Hey, that's a no-fly zone," she complained, shifting her aching back against the mattress.  
  
Sherlock looked up, though his fingers did not stop stroking over her pelvis. "Just saying hello," he murmured, half to her and half to her bump.  
  
"Well, you can say hello in the morning. Right now, mama needs her sleep. No, Sherlock-"  
  
She cut off into a pained moan as his lips closed around a distended nipple through the thin fabric of her tank top. Joan squirmed against the sharp mix of pain and remembered pleasure. "Too sore, Sherlock."  
  
"Sorry," he said bashfully, rising to kiss her mouth with all the concentration he usually focused on grisly murder scenes. "I can't resist. You're going to be a truly amazing mother, Watson." His eyes shone dark in the streetlights coming in through the window, again reminding Joan of how he focused on his work. "Have I told you today how entirely astounding I find you?"  
  
Joan checked the clock on her bedside table. "Considering it's one thirty in the morning, no, you haven't," she said wryly.  
  
"An early start, then," he smiled, getting into the game. "As I would need more than twenty four hours in a day to explain the entirety of my feelings for you."  
  
Joan nudged him in the stomach. "You know, I never expected you to be such a romantic."  
  
"Hardly. I am merely honest."  
  
Joan yawned, closing her eyes before she answered with a smile. "I wouldn't have bet on you being honest either."  
  
She heard a sniff of disdain, but Sherlock settled with one hand over her bump, and they drifted back to sleep together.


End file.
